Mou Ten
The brother of Mou Ki, the son of Mou Bu and the grandson of Mou Gou, Mou Ten leads a 300-man unit known as the Gaku Ka Unit. He is later promoted to a 1000-man commander. Appearance Mouten is often described as looking very girlish. In addition to this, he usually wears a pink rope and carries a sword with him. Personality He has a very friendly personality as he is always lively and ready to joke about situations. At times, Mouten can seem quite lazy but this conceals a very cunning side of him which shows up when things get serious. He is not above using his father's and grandfather's influence to get what he wants. History He participated in the Han campaign led by his grandfather, Great General Mougou. Story Sanyou Invasion Campaign Mouten is first seen observing the Qin camp as they begin their war with Wei, stating his lack of interest in the whole fight before heading south of the camp. As the Qin army marches into Wei, he runs into the Hi Shin unit and introduces himself to Shin. As the army besieges the Wei city of Kourou and fails to gain any advantage, he comes to talk with the Hi Shin unit, telling them of his grandfather's battle style and that they may have no choice but to rely on a long term siege for victory. On the 11th day, he sees the Gyoku Hou unit move in to action and states that the siege tower is quite a rare item, impressed they brought it all the way from Qin. Commenting on how skilled the Gyoku Hou unit is, Mouten notices that the other Qin soldiers have not taken advantage of the empty siege tower and that Ō Hon's men are hard pressed on all sides. As the fight goes on, he notices that the Gyoku Hou who started the fire are now mounted below the siege tower as though awaiting something. When the gates are opened by Ō Hon's men, the Gaku Ka seize the opportunity to be the first ones in and take the lord of the city's castle in a very short time. His men are confronted by Ō Hon and his men, each side arguing their great success in the day and almost coming to blows about who really conquered the city. Ō Hon ends the issue and Mouten just calls it a favor he owes and calls over the nearby Hi Shin unit. Upon smelling the smoke coming from the city, he warns Shin that it does not concern them but is ignored by the angry boy. Mouten arrives in to stop Shin from killing a Qin 1000-man commander as it is a crime in the army to do so, asking him if his conviction to be a great general only weighs so much. He later uses his influence with his grandfather to get the other squad the harsher sentence and Shin a light one considering he killed a 1000-man commander. Ō Hon asks him why he helped Shin in the matter to which he replies that he has taken a liking to Shin due to his his straight-forward nature. At the siege of Kinrikan, he uses the siege tower to get to the city walls and notes the skills of the Hi Shin unit as a whole before laughing at their attempt to scale the city walls. When Shin falls off the wall, Mouten states that he would be a serious threat to the other special units if he wasn't an idiot and he calls it part of Shin's character. He comments on the arrival of the army's big name , Kakubi, a 1000-man commander. Checking up on General Ragen when some Qin 1000-man commanders are assassinated, he mentions it seems like part of a bigger plan from the Wei. The army leaves Kinrikan and moves in a defensive formation which has Mouten thinking his grandfather has predicted that another attack might come. He talks with Shin about Renpa and is interrupted by his father, who says that his intuition is the only part of him that has matured. Mouten is later promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander along with Shin and Ō Hon. On the march, he congratulates Shin on his promotion and talks about the pressure Ō Hon is under as one born to a famous family. When word arrives that Renpa is not the commander-in-chief, Mouten notes that as unsettling news since the great general won't be limited to his headquarters. After the death of Genbou and in ligth of recent events, Mouten suggests a team up between his unit, Shin's and that of Ō Hon. The next day, he gives the Gaku Ka unit a speech, which he rarely does, before going for Rinko's position with 800 of his men then splitting them into five smaller groups to penetrate through Rinko's troops. When the Gaku Ka kill a sufficient amount of Rinko's personal troops, he sends a signal for both the Hi Shin unit and the Gyoku Hou unit to charge at Rinko's position. His men open a path for both Shin and Ō Hon to reach Rinko as their troops battle in the vincinity with the Gaku Ka retreating. Warring States Coalition against Qin Mouten is stationed in the Tou Army with Ouhon. He enters the fray parallel to the Rinbou Unit, while providing them with support. Later, it is revealed that he asked Mou Bu about the battle plan. He is told the Chu army is comprised of three armies, each of them are 50,000 men strong for a grand total of 150,000 with the commander of the Chu Army is part of the 3rd Army lying at the back. And that Mou Bu's target is the head of the Chu Army's Commander-in-chief. And the Tou Army will be taking care of their 1st army. He nearly has his head cut off by Kou Yoku but he manages to parry the blow and keep his unit moving to break through their weak point. Later, after Rinbou is killed by Haku Rei, he splits the Gaku Ka Unit's rear and front into two groups. The rear dived into the giant melee, heading straight for the enemy HQ while the front would follow him deep into the enemy's vicinity, where there are no allied forces. He knows for a commander like Rokuomi who personally wades into the thick of battle, there is nothing more fearsome than a skilled archer. So for the sake of assisting Rokuomi and for the sake of the battle further down the line they had to remove the threat. He sends Rikusen to lead the heavy armour calvery as a devirsion to gain the enemies attention. Then Mou Ten attacks from the other side. But as he is about to slay Haku Rei, Kou Yoku blocks the blow. And Mou Ten is knocked off his horse. He is saved by Ouhon. When Hakurei's platform cart arrives, he had planned to snipe O Hon and Tou. But unbeknownst to him Mou Ten and a few of his soldiers had ben hiding under the cart. He tries to shoot Mou Ten, but only is able to get a few strands of his hair before Mouten cuts his bow in two. Giving Tou enough time to defeat Rin Bu Kun. Abilities :Special Traits: Every generation looks different Mouten is proficient with the sword and is seen using it on the battlefield. He is skilled enough to parry blows from even Kou Yoku. He has also proven to be an excellent strategist and studied at the Strategist Academy under Shouheikun. Gallery Anime Mou Ten AS2.png Manga File:Mouten_Colored.png|Mouten in the Manga Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin commander Category:Male Category:Mou Family Category:1000 Man Commander Category:100 Man Commander Category:Gaku Ka Unit Category:300 Man Commander Category:Sword